


Beach Day

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff, I forgot what they were called lmao, IS THIS GOOD???, Jonathan uses his tongue, No beta... we die like dingus’, Smuff, Smutt, ice pops, this fic is also very fluffy and cute with sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: The gang goes to the beach.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jancy Fic Week. I am behind on posting fics but I will post more! Enjoy!

It was the hottest day of the month, and the weatherman had warned the residents of Hawkins to stay inside, stay cool and drink enough water. The idea came to Nancy, who told Mike, who told the Party, who told Jonathan, once it was cleared with the parents, and Joyce agreed to go with them, everyone got up early on Saturday and piled into Joyce’s Gremlin and Jonathan’s Ford. Indiana Dunes was a two-hour drive from Hawkins, on one of the great lakes so it might as well have been the ocean.

The beach of course was packed with other families, but Joyce managed to find a spot, she got the kids, all six of them, to help her lay out their blankets on the sand and set up the large umbrella, and that’s where Mrs. Byers stayed.

The boys quickly ran to roughhouse in the water and Max and El followed, although the latter girl was apprehensive, so she stayed by Max’s side.

Nancy set up her own blanket in a spot, she also had an umbrella but also wanted to get some sun. she was ready, she pulled off her sun dress and revealed her yellow polka dot two-piece bikini. She had a plan, and as she looked out over the waves and people, she was looking for someone in particular, he had disappeared soon after helping his mom set up her umbrella. Nancy was eager to see Jonathan Byers in his bathing suit. She certainly hoped he wasn’t planning on wearing a t-shirt all day.

And then she looked over and found him, she pouted, he was still wearing his t-shirt, but she couldn’t be mad at him, he was currently showing El how to build a sand castle, and Nancy remembered how this girl missed out on so much. Nancy stood up and made her way across the sand to help.

“you have to get the water and sand ratio just right,” Jonathan said as he packed sand into the bucket.

El was watching him, intrigued, she was smiling because while the boys and Max were playing Marco Polo in the water, Jonathan was on the beach with her.

“and it stays together?” El asked.

“yeah it does, until the tide comes in and reclaims it,” Jonathan said with a smirk as he squinted against the sun.

In that moment Jonathan looked up, his eyes almost bugged out and got wide when he saw Nancy standing there.

“building a sand castle?” Nancy asked when she saw that Jonathan had seen her.

“yes, but… I think I want to go in the water…” El said.

Nancy smiled, “of course sweetie, we’ll go in with you.”

Jonathan looked at her and then at Nancy, “sure, let's get that cute little swimsuit wet.” Jonathan said as he stood up giving Nancy a once over. 

El giggled as she looked between the two of them.

Nancy arched a brow, “did you just call my bikini cute?” Nancy asked, a little surprised.

“c’mon El, let's show the others how to play Marco Polo.” Jonathan pulled his t-shirt off, ignoring Nancy's question, he tossed it on the sand castle.

Nancy looked him over, the shorts, she knew were short, just a little tight, but she didn’t realize how low they hung on his hips, his stomach was flat, his shoulders broad.

And then he walked up to her and reached and pulled her sunglasses off her face gently, “scared to get wet?” he challenged.

Nancy scoffed as he dropped her sunglasses onto his shirt, he was smirking, “the last one in the water is a stale Eggo!” Jonathan shouted before he gently poked El’s side and made her giggle and he ran off towards the water.

“no fair!” Nancy shouted, and she and El chased after him.

The water was warm, refreshing and warm, El knew how to swim but she stayed by Nancy’s side and she wondered where Jonathan had gone to… and so was Nancy.

“damn it… he can hold his breath for a long time…” Nancy said as she looked around, they were able to stand on the sandy bottom and the water came up to just under El's arms.

And then Nancy screamed, and fell over and Jonathan rose from the water holding Nancy bridal style, “hey El… what do we do to stale Eggos?” Jonathan asked.

El started to giggle before he even finished.

“Jonathan… Jonathan!” Nancy yelped.

Jonathan threw her into the water and swam away from the two of them.

The boys and Max witnessed this and were laughing.

Nancy scowled before she started to swim after Jonathan whose eyes got wide and he tried to escape her, but she ended up on his back and they wrestled around in the water.

It erupted into a splashing match with screams and laughter. 

Nancy could only do the water so long, and soon she made her way out as Jonathan was dragged into a debate with the boys on who was mightier; Aquaman or Superman.

Nancy was back on her towel and she had grabbed Jonathan's shirt and her sunglasses. She watched as Will, El and Max went back to building the sand castle.

Nancy dried off some so she could reapply her suntan lotion, the cool breeze felt good on her damp skin.

And although the beach was packed, she could hear the familiar jingle of the ice cream truck, and sure enough, every kid on the beach was leaving what they were doing and running up the beach as fast as they could, grabbing money from their parents and running up to where the truck was parked.

Nancy wasn’t shocked to see Jonathan jogging towards her, in his wet swim trunks, “do you want any ice cream Nance?” he asked, panting a little and wet.

Nancy shook her head, “no I’m good, thank you,” if it came out as more of a whisper, she pretended not to notice. And he was off.

It was 20 minutes later, and Nancy was propped on an elbow, on her side, reading through a book, required summer reading, when she heard Mike talking loudly and the boys arguing with him, she looked up and over and saw the group walking back with their frozen treats.

Nancy’s mouth went dry when she saw Jonathan though, he was walking towards her, still damp, some sand on his legs, hair slicked back from the water, swim trunks damp and sticking to his skin… sun kissed and damp all the way up his torso. Jonathan’s head was tilted to the side as he licked at the dripping edge of his ice cream cone, strawberry, his favorite.

Nancy had to sit up fully and she lowered her sunglasses enough to get an unobstructed view of him as he walked carefully towards her, happily lapping at his ice cream cone. He looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile, as he got closer and then he dropped to his knees on the edge of her towel and in the shade of her umbrella. His chest heaving slightly.

“it really is hot out there once you get out of the water,” Jonathan said between licks. A drop fell on his chest, he gave a little startled jolt at the cold hitting his skin, he chuckled lightly at his own clumsiness and used his index finger to wipe it off his peck and then sucked it off his finger. “it’s also too hot to be trying to eat one of these,’ he said before he pursed his lips and slurped at the side of the cone to stop the drip, spun it carefully in his fingers as his tongue stayed pressed to the edge of the cone so he could get most of the melted dessert.

Nancy was extra hot, not because of the sun, she was also… well her polka dot bikini was wet… and it wasn’t from Lake Michigan. She let out a soft sigh as she watched him. And she was also extremely thirsty.

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair, “you sure you don’t want one? he’s still up there.” Jonathan said suddenly.

Nancy sighed, she needed something and it wasn’t ice cream, but they were on a public beach.

But she figured she could use something to cool her down. “Actually… maybe a juice bar?” Nancy asked.

“I’ll be right back,” Jonathan stood up, “what flavor?” 

“Surprise me,” Nancy replied. And he was off. 

She watched him jog up the beach, she sighed softly… he sure did have a cute butt. 

A few minutes later she spotted him making his way towards her, his broad shoulders and narrow waist made her toes curl into the sand. 

He knelt next to her and handed her the wrapped juice bar. Nancy suddenly didn’t want the juice bar… Jonathan looked so cute and sexy right now. “I did need help with the sunscreen,” she finally said.

Jonathan looked at her confused but nodded “yeah of course,” he put the edge of his pop wrapper between his teeth as he dusted off his hands and started to move towards her on his knees.

“wait… I um… I need to remove my top… so you can get my full back.” Nancy said, she realized how silly that sounded since there were strings holding up the tiny bits of fabric.

The look of confusion that crossed Jonathan’s face told her that he also thought this, but then he got a different look on his face, he pulled the wrapper from his mouth, “yeah okay… there are a couple cabanas on the other side of the beach used for changing.” Jonathan said suddenly.

Nancy was surprised, “that… that would work,” she stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him along.

He stopped, “don’t we need the sunscreen?” he asked.

Nancy didn’t listen and kept dragging him.

They reached a cabana and quickly made sure no one was paying attention before they ducked inside, and closed the door.

Nancy turned to him and looked up at him with this look, her slightly pouty with wide eyes. “I liked how you were eating that ice cream,” Nancy said.

Jonathan’s eyes got wide at her implications and then he raised up the wrapped juice bar and ripped the wrapper off before he stuck the corner into his mouth and bit the corner off. 

Nancy arched a brow.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck. She gasped at how cold it was and how it sent pleasurable currents to parts of her body. 

“You needed me to apply sunscreen to your back?” he asked in a gruff voice near her ear. 

“Yes.” And she started to undo the tops ties. 

Jonathan used his free hand to help. The top fell to the floor revealing her lovely petite breasts, and before Nancy could even get used to this, she gasped when she felt the cold juice bar gently make contact with her nipple.

Her eyes met his and he leaned forward to take the cold nipple between his lips and sucked it gently. 

Nancy’s head dropped back, her fingers went to his hair and her middle throbbed. 

She felt the juice bar press to her other nipple and her back arched, she stifled a whimper and then she sighed happily when his hot mouth wrapped around her and sucked gently. His tongue lapped slightly. 

Nancy realized there was only a small table and she hoped it would be sturdy enough for what she had planned. She started to raise herself onto the little table and Jonathan quickly helped her, his arm wrapping around her waist and hoisting her up.

He leaned down and their lips connected in a heated kiss, but they knew their time in here had to be quick and inefficient. 

And Jonathan had one thing he wanted to try as the juice bar melted on his hand. He started to help her take her bottoms off, by simply pulling ok the little ties on each side and then tugging them off. Nancy raised her hips to help him. 

Jonathan dropped to his knees and stuck the ice pop in his mouth and gave a few good sucks, making sure his tinge was pressed to it. And then he took a bite and with his broad shoulders pushed Nancy’s legs further apart. 

Nancy was holding her breath, anticipating what he was going to do next, she heard him sucking… but not on her. She was confused for a moment until she felt is very cool breath on her pussy and a thrill shot down her spine and then his very cool almost too cold tongue swiped up her folds and his cold lips wrapped around her clit. 

The sensation alone of him down there was enough to make her arch her back, but adding the cold caused her breath to catch. 

“Jonathan…” was her only reply as she dropped back further and rested her legs on his shoulders. Letting him go to town as she whimpered between every suck and lap of his tongue.

Jonathan was having an amazing time and every few licks he’d go back to the juice bar. It was finally a melted mess so he raised his hand to rest slightly on her tummy, mainly to hold her down as he used his other, not stick hand to gently spread her folds before slipping an index finger inside of her and then going back to sucking on her clit. 

Nancy whimpered and when she felt his cool hand on her tummy, she realized what it had been holding. She gently took his wrist and pulled his hand up where she promptly started to suck on his index finger. 

Jonathan wasn’t expecting that and stuttered in his ministrations on her. 

Nancy loved his hands and his fingers, she was happy to show him just how much, in place of sucking on something else of his. She wrapped her tongue around and whimpered when his sucking got more intense. The fire in her belly was growing. She was so close.

“Jonathan, now…” she finally said as she reached down with her other hand and gently tugged at his hair. 

Jonathan gave her one last soft suck, gently pulled his finger from her pussy and then swiped his tongue along her folds before he stood up on shaky legs. He pushed his swim trunks to his ankles and stepped closer to her, she reached out to run her hands up his torso.

Jonathan lined up and then slowly slid into her, both whimpering at the hot and tight feeling. He bent forward so he could press his lips to hers, her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and legs around his hips, ankles locking at his lower back and then he proceeded to thrust into her.

Nancy always loved how he felt filling her up, she also loved it when they could make out while he did it. She slid her tongue into his mouth and their tongues mingled as his thrusts got faster and faster. 

He broke away and pressed a kiss to her neck and nuzzled and breathed heavily as he also got close.

The feeling was building for Nancy as well and she arched her back and after two more good deep thrusts she came. 

A strangled cry left her as she held him tight both outside and inside, her breathing was deep and she felt his thrusts stutter and then he ground into her once more as he came as well, he cursed under his breath as he came and Nancy kissed his temple. 

Both breathing heavy as they came down, he turned his head and kissed her neck and then her cheek. Nuzzling and after sex cuddling was something he loved to do. Even like this. 

They both whimpered as he pulled out, and Jonathan slowly rose up as she let him go. He pulled up his trunks and helped her sit up. And also located her bathing suit and helped her put it back on by tying the ties. 

When they were done, they gently kissed each other before Jonathan finally opened the cabana door, they were still not seen by anyone as they slipped out the door and made their way back towards the others.

Ready for a quick swim and a nap under the umbrella… They loved beach days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it???? Reviews make me happy!


End file.
